


OOPS. 10-btvs-ats-ucsl

by iskierka



Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	OOPS. 10-btvs-ats-ucsl

Title: Oops.  
Author: briar o0briar0o@yahoo.com  
Feedback:mm-hmm, it's yummy. :) or one supposes I  
could be kicked constructively for this  
Rating: R for language and disturbing imagery  
Spoilers: none recent  
apr30 2001  
Distribution: *g* ;D if you want, just take and have  
and then tell me so as I can visit.  
i warn you, i was in a silly mood!  
Disclaimers: lyrics not mine. no monetary profit.  
Summary: lack of sleep and running on sugar can  
surprise oneself with what one can come up with. That,  
and it's a ChallengeinaCan: Faith. pencil. upset.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

 

 

Tap. dududu-Tap. dududu-Tap.

The rubbered edge of the wooden pencil continues its  
striking cadence. 

Click-clock. Click-clock. On the wall, the red  
second-marker makes its rounds.

Black-hair in two pony-tailed braids, with red  
puff-balls tied at the end to match the rouge on her  
lips. Combat boots in stark contrast to the girly  
white tanktop under the poofy white and knotted  
workshirt, but complimenting nicely the also-black and  
VERY short pleated skirt. 

She continues to agitate the pencil with her quick  
fingers. Striking at the desk as she sits, getting  
more impatient.

"Oh, fuck this shit."

Alarm bell clangs.

She gets up, kicks the chair to the floor, as the  
other students in the class look on.

>From out of nowhere, the intro music booms.

"Oo yeh yeah yeah yeah yea..."

Faith picks up random Joe (or is it Jonathan?) and  
shoves him across the room.

//I think I did it again// -crosswalks aggressively  
and suggestively toward the camera- leans in //I made  
you believe//  
pushes cameraman next to open and sparky electrical  
wiring conveniently paced next to a leaky and somewhat  
gushing water fountain (we hear :gyea-aaaAARGH!!!)  
spots Willow and gives her the *evil* eye. Yeah, you  
know which one I'm talking about. Invisible sparks of  
mutual hate collide on a wavelength in less than a  
nanosec, but obviously Red is cowed, because it's  
*evil*eye then: yip! And Willow's off and running the  
other way.

// we're more than just friends//

tosses hair// oh baby// grabs random boy's soda (It's  
Coke), takes a swill, then crushes it with her palms.

 

//It might seem like a crush//  
from out of nowhere surprises Buffy, grabs her by the  
shoulders and pushes her into some seriously icky  
Sunnydale High lockers-  
//But it doesn't mean // keeps her stuck and leans in  
really close for emphasis --ooh, it's another one of  
those intense moments--(closeup profiles of both  
facing each other)  
//that I'm serious//

Buffy pushes back. Wild flurry of punches and kicks.  
Dodges and MUCH contact. "OW!"

Faith really belts this out: (kick. grunt.)  
//'Cause to lose all my senses ("BITCH")  
That is just so typically me!!!!! f#@%!!!!  
Oh baby, baby//

CHORUS:  
//Oops!...I did it again //(amazing fight scene  
ensues)  
//I played with your heart, got lost in the game//  
(backflips and kicks Buffy in the gut)  
Oh baby, baby (OG-Slayer maintains her own with a  
drop-kick to Faith's chin) (hmm, Original-with-Giles?)  
//Oops!...You think I'm in love// (again with the  
flurry of motions no one can track unless you rewind  
the VCR)  
//That I'm sent from above// --sends Buffy flying--

looks straight into the camera with a sexy  
I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass-too expression:

"I'm not that innocent."

 

Faith sidles up against a confused-looking Angel.  
//You see my problem is this// kisses him long and  
passionately before slapping him in the face hard  
enough to bust a vamp's lip-  
//I'm dreaming away//  
"yeah, right."


End file.
